


Bait

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, F/M, Overstimulation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: Unwilling to join Ramiel on a fishing trip, the reader soon changes her mind when he makes an interesting proposal





	Bait

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr: Requested by @vintagevalentinexx: Ramiel/Reader, fishing trip…you know what I’m talking about!omg imagine being a hunter and having a relationship with him/but he’d also take you fishing with him too/but you hate fishing so it would take a lot of cajoling/Or bargaining. Like if you go with him to fish, he’ll eat you out one hour for every fish you catch.

“No.”

“No?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“Why?” you repeated incredulously. “Why would you think I’d want to go fishing, Ramiel? When have I ever said ‘hey, know what sounds fun- spending hours doing nothing but stare at the water waiting for a fucking fish to swim by’? No way, I’m not going.”

“It’s relaxing. You said hunting has been a pain in the ass lately and this will help you relax.”

“Ramiel, if I wanted to impale something slimy on a hook, I’d go on a hunt.”

“I love it when you talk dirty,” he cooed.

Leveling your best bitchface at him, you went back to your book of lore. When you first arrived on his doorstep with the intention of taking a weekend off from hunting, you’d had something other than fishing in mind- like fucking and drinking, in that order. Waking up at the ass crack of dawn to traipse down to the lake didn’t sound like your idea of a good time, something you had no problem telling the demon.

Your relationship had come as something of an unexpected surprise to both of you. When you’d first run across the Prince of Hell, you were hunting a demon that managed to steal a rare artifact in your possession capable of slaying werewolves without the need for silver. Needless to say, you wanted it back. The low level scrub had inadvertently stumbled on the hiding place of the much more powerful demon, and Ramiel wasted no time killing him. Petrified at his display of power, you’d hastily explained your purpose for trespassing, certain you were done for.

What you hadn’t counted on was his inexplicable interest in you. A collector of rare artifacts himself, he was curious about the weapon and about you. Your fear subsided- though you never let yourself forget who and what he was- and over time, the two of you developed a friendship that had morphed into lovers. Ramiel was largely unconcerned with the fact that you hunted his kind; he only cared that you stayed safe, going so far as to give you protective talismans from his collection. Odd though your relationship was, it worked.

Of course, that didn’t mean you were willing to drag yourself out of bed at some godforsaken hour just to go fishing with him. The fact that he’d already acquired equipment for you didn’t make you any more inclined to join him. But if there was one thing to be said about your demon, it was that he didn’t give up easily if there was something he truly wanted. Busy pretending to read your book, you missed the sly look that crossed his face, only glancing up at him when he pointedly cleared his throat.

“I’ll tell ya what- I’ll make a deal with you: for every fish caught, I’ll spend an hour with my tongue between those pretty thighs of yours. Sound good?”

Ramiel said it so casually, as if he hadn’t just promised to fuck you with his mouth. Jaw dropping at his proposal, it took a moment for you to see past the blasé attitude, to notice the heat burning in his eyes. Lust surged through you hot and strong; mouth snapping shut, you feigned indifference, attempting to match his tone. “Well I mean- seeing as how you already got the equipment, it’d be rude to just let it go to waste.”

“And you just hate to be impolite, isn’t that right?” he mocked lightly.

“Exactly- I’m the fucking picture of grace and good manners.”

“Well then that settles it. Shall we kiss on it? Seal the deal?”

“You’re not a crossroads demon,” you pointed out teasingly.

“No,” he agreed, “but I don’t care- only a damn fool would pass up the chance to kiss you.”

A genuine smile curled your lips, and you put up no resistance when he pulled you in for a firm, possessive kiss. Breaking away, you said, “How hard can it be to catch a few stupid fish?”

***The next day***

“I hate fishing.”

Ramiel didn’t bother with a response, chuckling as you stomped indignantly up the porch steps. He carried all of the equipment over one shoulder, carrying a cooler in his other hand. A cooler filled with five fish, all caught by him. The day had started far too early; you were tired and cranky after watching him reel in fish after fish all day long. The amused expression on his face when you huffily announced you were done only aggravated you more. You stalked over to the couch, flopping down with a aggravated hmph.

Ramiel said nothing, leaving the tackle and fishing poles on the porch. He studied you for a moment with a calculating expression. “Let me go put these away while you get ready and spread those gorgeous legs of yours for me.”

Desire punched you in the gut. “Wha- what do you mean? I didn’t catch anything.”

“I know. It’s clear that you just don’t have the temperament for fishing, but if I remember correctly- and I always do- I said for every fish caught, not every fish you caught. There are five fish in that cooler, so you better make yourself comfortable; we’re going to be here awhile.”

With that, Ramiel turned on his heel, headed for the kitchen. Staring after him, you bolted for the bedroom. Stripping along the way, a trail of discarded clothes followed in your wake like breadcrumbs leading him home. As a final touch, you left your bra dangling from the knob of the bedroom door. Clad only in a pair of cotton and lace panties, you crawled on top of the large bed, propping yourself up on the pillows as you awaited your demonic lover.

He didn’t leave you waiting long. The noise from the kitchen quieted, and then all you could hear was the steady tromping of his boots coming down the hall, your heart beating faster as he drew near. Finally, the door soundlessly swung open to reveal Ramiel, your bra in his hand and a smirk on his lips. Returning it with a grin of your own, you beckoned him closer, spreading your legs in invitation.

Ambling over, he made you wait as he slowly removed his shoes and socks, discarding his vest and rolling the sleeves of his shirt to the elbow. Biting your lip in anticipation, you watched him get comfortable. Clearly he meant it when he said you were going to be here for a long time- though he himself didn’t undress fully, much to your disappointment. By the time he decided you’d been teased enough, you were practically squirming for him, wiggling your hips impatiently in your eagerness for him to get on with it.

Amused at your impatience, he climbed up in the bed beside you, eyeing you with intent. Satisfied that he was finally moving things along, you spread your legs even wider, allowing him to settle between your thighs. Ramiel traced his thumbs along the edge of your panties- he always preferred to remove them himself, stating it was like opening a present. You sighed at the touch, head falling back as he languidly touched you through the cotton barrier.

The hot press of his tongue against your clothed slit caught you off guard, your hips jolting from the bed before he pinned them down with one firm hand. There was no stopping the loud moan that escaped your lips when he licked you a second time, and a third. His tongue traced up and down your entrance, the sensation dulled by your panties. He used just enough pressure to ensure you felt it, leaving you aching for more. Ramiel’s unyielding hold on your hips kept you from rocking against him; you could only lay there and take what he offered.

Luckily for you, he soon tired of tasting your essence through the soaked cotton; curling his fingers around the flimsy material, he gave a quick tug, tearing your panties clean off your body. The sharp sting of cotton biting into your skin was overridden by the first lap of his tongue against your slick folds; he could destroy a dozen pair of panties for all you cared, so long as he kept eating at you like you were his favorite delicacy.

Your fingers curled into the bedspread as Ramiel worked his magic, that clever tongue teasing and tasting every inch of your pussy. He sucked and slurped at you, swallowing down your slick with gusto. He wasn’t quiet about it either; Ramiel’s groans and grunts almost drowned out your own needy whines. He never tried to hide how much he enjoyed tasting you, and now was no exception. Every throaty growl sent vibrations through your core, pushing you closer to your release.

Ramiel wrapped his arms around your thighs, jerking you closer until his face was positively buried in your pussy. Now that he had you exactly as he wanted, there was no holding back. The scruff of his beard rubbed at the inside of your thighs as he made good on his promise to fuck you with his mouth. Thrusting his tongue inside your slippery channel, he eagerly scooped up your slick before diving back in for more.

You were helpless beneath him, flailing uselessly under his mouth’s frenzied assault. Ramiel paid no attention as he feasted on you, ignoring your efforts to escape his tongue. He had you teetering on the edge of release when he licked a trail up to your clit, circling the needy bud with the tip of his tongue. Like that, you were coming, the first of many orgasms to follow rippling through your body like heat waves off scorching summer pavement. You cried out wordlessly, the heels of your feet digging into Ramiel’s back as pleasure swept your body.

The orgasm dragged on as he kept lapping at you, showing no signs of slowing. Soon, the pleasure became overwhelming and a second climax began building hot on the heels of the first. Hands diving for his hair, you tried tugging him off of you but to no avail. No matter how much you twisted and writhed, there was no escape from that relentless tongue. When those skilled lips wrapped around your clit and started suckling, you tipped over the edge once more, stomach muscles clenching as you came for a second time.

Ramiel was just as determined to milk out your second release, laving at your clit with the flat of his tongue, heedless of the whimpers torn from your throat. Even as you tried pushing his mouth away, your hips strained to buck up into him, seeking the ecstasy he had to offer only to shy away. Your pulsing walls fluttered around nothing, desperate to be filled. Ramiel finally released your clit to slurp up the slick spilling from your channel with noisy approval.

His nose brushed against the overstimulated bundle of nerves with every bob of his head, sending fresh waves of pleasure through your center. Your body went lax as you gave up on trying to escape his persistent lapping, and you could feel Ramiel’s lips twitch up in a pleased grin. A sigh of relief escaped you as he slowed his ministrations- perhaps he was finally willing to let you catch your breath.

Eyes blurry with unshed tears of pleasure, you forced your head off the pillows and glanced down at him, only to find Ramiel’s unwavering gaze already fixed on you. There was no mistaking the glimmer of mischief in those eyes as he made a show of licking up your slit, a flash of his pink tongue coated in your slick. He pulled away, rubbing his scruffy cheeks against the tender skin of your inner thigh, his salt-and-pepper beard glistening with your release.

“How you doin’ up there?” he asked with faux innocence, laughing when you could only whine in response. “Ya know, in all the years I’ve existed, I don’t think I’ve ever experienced anything as decadently sinful as you. The sight of you sprawled out, so wet and ready, aching to be fucked…the desperate way you cry out for more even as you try to push me away…the scent of this gorgeous pussy…mmm, you’d drive anyone to blasphemy. But nothing- nothing- compares to the way you taste.”

He punctuated his words with another slow lick, groaning in satisfaction. Your walls trembled helplessly in response, fingers reflexively clenching in his hair. He only chuckled harder, and your head lolled on your neck as he started in on you once more, tongue thrusting into your channel deep as it could go. He set a slower, but no less thorough, pace this time, savoring every drop of you. The fiery need that had subsided began to build again, fanned back to life with every stroke of his tongue.

You didn’t notice that his grip on your hips had loosened until you felt two fingers prod insistently at your lower lips. Ramiel ran the tips of his fingers along your slit, coating them in your essence before easing inside. Your walls twitched around the new intrusion, and you let out a groan when he started scissoring his fingers inside you, still steadily thrusting in with his tongue. You’d thought it impossible for a third orgasm to build so soon after the first two, but you were wrong.

Free now of his hold, you undulated beneath him, grinding against his mouth. You mewled as the measured thrusts of his fingers got harder, rougher. Ramiel traced a line to your clit with his tongue, and you yelped at the slight pressure when he lightly grazed it with his teeth. He soothed the sting away with kitten licks before sucking it into his mouth again, the gentle sucking a stark contrast to the harsh rhythm of his fingers.

The third orgasm rolled over you in waves, drowning you in bliss. You moaned low in your throat when he found your g-spot, caressing the sensitive flesh with ruthless precision. Your overworked pussy spasmed on his fingers, your eyes rolling back and toes curling at the exquisite agony. Thighs quivering, you crooned nonsense to Ramiel, beyond words as he dragged your climax out.

You lost track of time and orgasms, and had no idea how long it was before he let you back down again. Chest heaving and body coated in sweat, you barely twitched when he pulled away, rising up to plant a gentle, yet possessive kiss to your lips. You whimpered as the tang of your own arousal flooded your mouth, weakly returning his kiss. Much to your annoyance, Ramiel looked just as composed as ever; the only sign that he’d just given you several mind-blowing orgasms were the disheveled strands of his hair from where you’d been tugging at it, the prominent bulge in his trousers, and the dark lust burning in his yellow eyes.

“One hour down, four more to go.”


End file.
